Le lien
by Luciole's world
Summary: Draco Malfoy comme Hermione Granger ne savent pas ce qui les attire chez l'autre. Mais le lien est là, cette attirance existe bien, presque palpable...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon alors, me voilà avec une petite histoire sans prétention que j'ai écrit comme ça, sur le coup de l'inspiration, j'esppère que ça va vous plaire (bon par contre, ne m'en voulez pas, je n'étais ni inspirée pour le titre, ni pour le résumé) :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Le lien<strong>

Draco Malfoy avait beau chercher ce qui l'avait attiré en premier chez Hermione Granger, il n'en savait absolument rien. Il n'aimait pas ses cheveux, qui ressemblaient plus à une crinière de lion qu'à des cheveux, toutefois, un jour, il les avait accidentellement touchés, et les avait trouvés très doux. Et puis, au fil des années et des soins capillaires, la tignasse brune s'était un peu domptée.

Peut-être ses yeux ? En y pensant bien, Draco aimait les yeux d'Hermione Granger. Ils avaient pourtant une couleur banale, marron. Mais une fois, alors que la jeune sorcière effectuait un stage avec Madame Pomfresh et qu'il était tombé de son balais en plein match, elle s'était penchée sur lui, si près qu'il les avait bien vu, ses yeux. Et ils possédaient en fait plusieurs nuances. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un peintre aurait pu y passer des heures, jamais il n'aurait réussi à recréer tant de nuances. Comme si des milliers de paillettes d'ambre avaient été lâché dans cet océan de terre.

Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être ses mains. A force d'écrire, il avait remarqué une bosse sur son majeur droit, la « bosse de l'écrivain ». Ce n'est pas très esthétique…. Et puis, ses mains étaient toujours tâchées d'encre… Toutefois, Draco avait vu en cours, alors qu'ils étaient en binôme, que la jeune fille avait de jolis ongles. Courts, mais jolis. Elle ne se les rongeait pas, et elle avait toujours un petit vernis à ongle très discret. Juste de quoi oublier sa bosse de l'écrivain. Et elles aussi étaient douces. Il l'avait senti quand il lui avait donné le crin de licorne et que leurs mains étaient restées en contact un peu trop longtemps pour que ce soit naturel.

Et puis, Granger ne savait pas s'habiller… Enfin, techniquement, elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais jamais elle ne l'avait retouché. Toutes les filles raccourcissaient leur uniforme, mais pas elle. Elle gardait sa jupe au-dessous du genou, et un petit bout de peau apparaissait entre sa jupe et ses chaussettes. Juste une barrière de peau qui rendait fou Draco. Il aurait aimé remonter cette fichue jupe et rien que cette idée faisait monter le désir en lui. Remonter sa jupe, la plaquer contre un mur, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, remonter jusqu'à…. A ce moment précis, Draco secouait la tête pour faire partir toutes ces images qui s'enflammaient d'elles-mêmes. Ca arrivait toujours au même moment, lors d'une confrontation avec les Gryffondor. Il les insultait, mais ses yeux étaient irrésistiblement attirés par cette barrière de peau, il avait beau lutter, mettre plus de hargne à les insulter, il y avait toujours un moment où il craquait, même une demi seconde où son regard s'aventurait sur la jupe de Granger, et là, tout lui échappait. Les images, le désir qu'il ressentait. Toujours après, il plantait son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Elle l'observait elle aussi, l'air dubitatif. Il se passait quelque chose, lors de ce court échange, que Draco ne pouvait contrôler. Alors à chaque fois il priait pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas, pour qu'elle ne lise pas en lui. Personne jusqu'à présent n'y était arrivé… Alors il redoublait d'efforts pour l'insulter, elle et ses amis. Et le contact visuel se brisait sur l'air déçu qu'elle prenait.

Draco trouvait que ses deux dents de devant étaient encore un peu longues. Elle les avait raccourcis grâce au sort qu'il lui avait jeté. Et puis, ce n'est pas qu'elles étaient longues, mais elle n'avait pas un sourire parfait, comme toutes les serpentarde de l'école. Toutes avaient eu le droit au sort couteux qui remet en place la dentition, si bien que leurs sourires alignés se ressemblaient tous entre eux. Granger n'avaient donc pas le même sourire que les autres. Et puis, quand elle riait et qu'il l'entendait rire, il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle avait un rire communicatif qui donnait à Draco envie de rire lui aussi. Mais comme son rire ne lui était jamais adressé, la tristesse prenait le dessus sur la joie, et il n'avait plus du tout envie de sourire. Les autres filles avaient un rire à l'image de leurs dents, aligné. Il n'était ni trop fort, ni trop bas, et pas un son ne dépassait les autres. Granger, on l'entendait rire, et parfois elle laissait échapper un son bizarre, et Draco aimait bien ce son bizarre. Un peu comme les guitaristes. Lorsqu'ils font glisser leur doigt sur une corde ce qui provoque le son caractéristique. C'est ce qui donne le charme à la musique.

Et puis, Granger avait de tous petits pieds. Ils ne payaient pas de mine dans ses ballerines. Une fois, il avait posé son pied à côté de l'emprunte d'Hermione dans la neige, juste par curiosité. Son emprunte à lui faisait presque le double de celle d'Hermione. Ca l'avait fait sourire, un peu. Quand il était en face d'elle, il essayait de voir de combien il était plus grand… A vue de nez, il aurait dit une tête… C'est qu'elle était assez petite Granger.

Ce qu'il aimait bien chez elle aussi, c'était sa gentillesse. Un jour, alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir, il avait surpris une conversation entre elle et un petit de serpentard. Elle était en train de le consoler. Si lui, Draco Malfoy avait croisé un Gryffondor en train de pleurer, peu importe l'âge, il se serait moqué… Même qu'une fois, Granger avait prêté une plume à Pansy, qui avait brisé la sienne. Tout le monde dans la classe s'était arrêté, étonné. Mais Granger avait l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal, et elle s'était remise à travailler comme si de rien était, ne remarquant pas le regard que tous lui portaient.

Et puis, elle avait un humour spécial. En fait, soit elle en avait trop, soit elle n'en avait pas du tout… Elle riait à toutes les blagues que lui faisaient ses amis, même si elles n'étaient pas drôles. Ca mettait Draco en colère. Franchement, Weasley n'était pas drôle, pas de quoi mourir de rire à l'une de ses blagues…

Draco regarda enfin son ami.

« C'est juste une attirance Blaise, pas de quoi en faire tout un cinéma. »

* * *

><p>A bien y réfléchir, Hermione se dit que si, il se passait bien quelque chose de spécial entre Draco Malfoy et elle. Bien sûr, il mettait toujours autant de hargne à les détester, mais quelques fois, il se passait quelque chose d'étonnant. Par exemple, un jour, alors qu'elle était en stage chez Madame Pomfresh, et qu'il était tombé de son balais en plein match, elle s'était penché sur lui, et quand il avait ouvert les yeux, elle en était restée bouche-bée. Il y avait eu ce moment de flottement où elle avait pu lire dans le regard de Draco Malfoy… Et il n'y avait pas de haine, pas de colère. Elle aurait même pu jurer qu'il avait souri. Et puis, Madame Pomfresh (qui avait couru moins vite qu'Hermione) était arrivée, et Draco avait cherché à se redresser, brisant le contact. Elle avait cherché à recroiser son regard, mais il avait soigneusement évité de la regarder à nouveau. Hermione avait mis ça sur le compte du choc qu'il avait eu, du flottement avant qu'il ne recouvre ses esprits, toutefois, cet évènement s'était reproduit.<p>

En effet, il arrivait souvent qu'en croisant Draco et sa bande dans les couloirs, une dispute n'éclate. Draco se mettait alors à insulter ses amis, et même elle, et puis, il y avait un moment où il se taisait, où il semblait ailleurs. Personne ne remarquait ça, parce qu'ils étaient occupés à se disputer, mais Hermione était curieuse. Draco Malfoy relevait tout le temps les yeux vers elle après cet instant de battement, et comme à chaque fois, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et rien dans ses yeux n'indiquait qu'il la haïssait. Au contraire, quand il la regardait comme ça, c'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Elle n'avait alors qu'une envie, qu'il la prenne et l'embrasse avec toute la fougue dont il semblait possédé. Et puis, son expression changeait et Hermione savait que ce moment était fini, où tous les deux partageaient autre chose que de la haine. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste et déçue à la fois, espérant chaque fois qu'il lui sourirait. Mais il ne souriait jamais. Il remettait son masque et l'insultait avec plus de fureur qu'habituellement. En général, c'était après qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Une fois qu'ils étaient partis.

Au début, Ron et Harry restaient avec elle à la consoler. Mais au fil des années, ils se montraient moins patients. Toujours aussi compréhensifs, mais ils restaient moins longtemps à sécher ses larmes. Et puis, elle n'aimait pas qu'ils restent. Ils la voyaient toujours aussi faible face à Draco. Elle était toujours cette petite fille qui avait compris ce que voulait dire le mot « sang de bourbe ».

Mais petit à petit, malgré la peine qu'elle éprouvait à chaque nouvelle insulte, elle avait ressenti un certain attachement pour Draco. Elle attendait avec impatience chaque nouvelle dispute pour croiser à nouveau ce regard sombre et empli de désir. Ce n'était pas le seul moment où il se passait quelque chose, comme si un lien grandissait entre eux, insaisissable, incompréhensible pour les autres, mais là, malgré tout.

Elle aimait cet instant où tout le monde autour d'eux disparaissait. Comme cette fois-là, en cours où leurs mains s'étaient touchées un peu longuement. Elle aurait juré que son pouce avait caressé sa paume. Ses longs doigts blancs recouvrant sa main avaient provoqué en elle un long frisson. Elle était tombée amoureuse de ses doigts. Fins et blancs, elle s'imaginait se perdre sous leurs caresses, elle en serait presque devenue folle.

Ce qui lui avait permis de s'assurer qu'il se passait bien quelque chose d'inexplicable entre elle et Malfoy, ce fut ce jour-là de décembre. Ses amis et elle étaient allés se promener. Mais elle avait perdu son bracelet et était revenue sur ses pas. Et là, devant elle, se trouvait Draco Malfoy, souriant devant leur emprunte de pieds côte à côte. Aussi improbable que cette action pouvait l'être, elle lui avait permis de savoir qu'elle n'inventait rien.

Elle avait alors commencé à s'imaginer des choses. Ses mains passant dans les cheveux blonds du garçon, caressant son cou. Sa bouche se refermant sur la sienne. Dans ces moments-là, elle courait à la bibliothèque, espérant que lire ou travailler la fasse sortir de cet état-là.

Hermione Granger n'étaient pourtant pas de ces filles si impulsives et superficielles, mais elle se languissait pourtant bel et bien de sentir le corps du garçon se coller contre le siens. Elle avait déjà été amoureuse de Ron, ou de Victor. Mais ça, ça effaçait tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir avant. Tellement plus puissant que l'amour ressenti pour les autres n'était qu'un château de carte au milieu d'une bourrasque de vent. Elle sentait sa volonté s'effriter à chaque fois que l'odeur du garçon venait à ses narines. Et ça grandissait en elle à chaque seconde.

Hermione roula sur son lit et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller, en proie à un sérieux malaise.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, tout cela n'est certainement qu'une simple attirance… » La rassura Ginny en caressant son dos.

* * *

><p>Oui, il se passait bel et bien quelque chose de spécial entre Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Harry Potter l'avait remarqué au cours de leur cinquième année. Il avait essayé de ne pas y prêter une grande attention, se disant qu'il était normal de tester l'autre, et qu'Hermione était une fille sensée qui ne se laisserait jamais berner par Draco. Mais, ce qui au début ressemblait à une simple tension physique s'était mis à grandir, et à grandir, devenant presque palpable. Harry n'aimait pas Draco, et il aimait encore moins l'idée que Draco puisse un jour être avec Hermione. Il avait tenté de changer les idées de la jeune fille, lorsqu'il la sentait troublée. Mais malgré ses efforts, le lien qui unissait ces deux personnes grandissait, inexplicablement et inexorablement. Il avait fini par se faire à cette idée, d'autant plus que lorsqu'il voyait la façon dont les deux adolescents se regardaient, il ne faisait aucun doute que quelque chose de très fort les unissait.<p>

Une fois, Harry était allé à la bibliothèque rejoindre Hermione, quand Ron était en colle. Quand il était entré, il avait vu de loin Malfoy se diriger vers Hermione. Il s'était caché derrière une étagère pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'insulte, mais Malfoy lui avait demandé :

« Heu… T'aurais pas une fiole d'encre pour moi, j'ai vidé la mienne… »

Ce qui avait étonné Harry fut le ton employé. Il ne lui avait pas dit « s'il te plait », ni même « merci » quand elle lui en avait donné une, mais on sentait à la façon qu'il avait de lui parler qu'il était gêné.

Hermione avait cherché une fiole de rechange dans son sac, puis lui avait donné. Et là, Harry l'avait bien vu, ce lien, quand leur regard s'était croisé. La main d'Hermione était venue trouver celle de Malfoy, pour lui donner la fiole, et il avait attrapé « malencontreusement » ses doigts avec la fiole. Quelques secondes où rien ne se passe, où juste leur regard parle pour eux, puis Hermione qui baisse la tête, les joues un peu rouges. Et Malfoy qui fait un signe de tête en signe de remerciement.

Depuis ce moment-là, Harry surveillait chaque coup d'œil que les deux s'échangeaient. Dans la grande salle ou en cours. A chaque repas, il y avait un moment où tous deux se regardaient. Juste une fraction de seconde, mais ça suffisait.

Un jour, Harry avait même vu Draco peloter Hermione. Bon, peloter était un terme un peu fort. Lors d'une sortie à Près-au-lard, au chaudron baveur, alors qu'il y avait du monde à foison, Malfoy était passé près d'eux. Harry aurait pu jurer que le blond avait fait exprès de passer derrière Hermione. Et il avait même vu sa main frôler volontairement la hanche d'Hermione. A peine quelques instants, mais Hermione avait eu la tête de celle qui sait ce qu'il se passe mais qui fait tout pour ne pas avoir l'air de celle qui sait ce qu'il se passe. Harry avait pourtant bien senti qu'elle était troublée.

Ce qui dérangeait le plus Harry Potter, ce n'était pas la relation que pouvaient ou pourraient entretenir les deux prétendus ennemis, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Malfoy se joue d'Hermione. Elle était son amie, et il avait peur qu'il se moque d'elle. Mais il se disait pour se rassurer que Malfoy semblait ne rien contrôler non plus…

* * *

><p>Blaise connaissait Draco depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Il le connaissait donc par cœur. Toutefois, alors que le blond lui disait éprouver juste une attirance pour Hermione Granger, Blaise ne pouvait que penser qu'il lui mentait.<p>

Il avait vu le comportement de Draco évoluer depuis quelques années maintenant. Draco, qui était une personne stable et tempérée perdait de plus en plus de sa prestance en présence d'Hermione. Par exemple, un jour, alors qu'il y avait foule pour rentrer dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, Hermione et Draco s'étaient disputés la place pour rentrer. Ils avaient failli se foncer dedans. Un moment d'arrêt, tous deux à nouveaux essaient de rentrer. Alors, un regard gêné, puis Draco de lui faire signe de passer en bredouillant un « vas-y ». Draco Malfoy cédant le passage à une fille ! Draco Malfoy BREDOUILLANT devant une fille. Blaise avait failli en faire une syncope. Du coin de l'œil, le métis avait bien vu que Potter avait suivi l'échange…

Mais ce n'était pas le seul indice lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait plus que d'une simple attirance. A chaque fois que Granger se trouvait dans la pièce, il devenait impossible de se faire écouter par Draco. Si elle entrait alors qu'il était en train d'effectuer une action, comme boire par exemple, il devenait confus et renversait son verre. Véridique. Ce jour-là, Pansy avait insisté pour prendre sa température, elle le croyait malade à tout faire tomber.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette fois-là, à un match de Quidditch. Malfoy était tombé de son balai à cause d'un cognard. Il avait dit à tout le monde qu'un imbécile lui avait caché la vue, mais Blaise avait bien vu. Malfoy avait repéré Granger dans les tribunes. Et il était resté là à l'observer pendant quelques secondes, assez pour que le cognard lui rentre dedans sans qu'il ne le voit venir.

Les filles… Pensait Blaise, un nid à problèmes…

* * *

><p>Oui, tout le monde avait bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial entre Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Ce qui avait commencé timidement était désormais d'une évidence sans pareille. Toutes les filles savaient bien que de Draco Malfoy elles n'auraient que le corps, et pas le cœur. Et tous les garçons savaient bien qu'il ne fallait pas approcher Hermione Granger à moins d'un mètre, ou Draco Malfoy faisait de leur vie sociale (inconsciemment) un enfer.<p>

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'on fêtait la victoire de l'équipe anglaise de Quidditch contre l'équipe russe, après trente heures de jeu, personne ne fut étonné de voir Draco Malfoy prendre Hermione Granger dans ses bras.

Non seulement personne n'en fut surpris, mais en plus, on aurait presque entendu un soupir de soulagement commun. Tout le monde était soulagé qu'enfin, Draco Malfoy embrasse Hermione Granger.

Ils leur rendaient la vie infernale, avec leur déni.

Oui, tout le monde s'attendait à ce baiser… Tout le monde sauf Hermione et Draco, qui semblaient on ne peut plus surpris.

Et là, hébétés et heureux, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, sans que personne autour d'eux ne soit surpris de cet échange.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)<p>

Bisous tout le monde et à très vite ^^


End file.
